When the Mall Attacks
by T. Sinami
Summary: Kurama, Nicole, and the Inuyasha gang are stuck in the mall! Will they ever get out?
1. Everything Needs a Beginning

When the Mall Attacks  
T. Sinami  
  
Okie.this is my first attempt at a fanfiction that includes me. Pretty much my first fanfic. ^_^; Well, I don't own Inuyasha nor any mall, so don't think I do. The author of Inuyasha does. * Nod nod *  
  
*~*  
  
Announcer.guy: The mall is closing in five minutes. Please make any final purchases then exit the building. * Music comes on *  
  
Nicole: ACK! I have to finish shopping.* Starts running from store to store like a maniac *  
  
*~*  
  
Inuyasha: Where is the weaponry store again?  
  
Sango: And you need to go there why?  
  
Inuyasha: Because. I said so. Where is Miroku?  
  
Miroku: * Talking to a woman * Will you bear my child?  
  
Woman: * Slaps him then walks out *  
  
Inuyasha: Right there. * Points to a monk with a staff and a red cheek *  
  
*~*  
  
* Suddenly, the lights turned off and the loud sounds of doors being shut were heard. It was not so dark that it was pitch black, but pretty dark. Nicole ran, and bumped into Inuyasha. Her eyes got big and her jaw dropped. She jumped on Inuyasha, latching on to him. *  
  
Nicole: Inuyasha! I can't believe it! I love your show!  
  
Inuyasha: I have a show? 0o;  
  
Kurama: * Walks up * I was shopping and the light turne-  
  
Nicole: Oh my god! * Runs over to Kurama and glomps him * Kurama I love you! How did you come out of the TV screen? It's a dream come true! * Her eyes twinkle *  
  
Kurama: TV? I came from a TV? 0o;  
  
Inuyasha: That's what I said. 0____0  
  
Nicole: * Blinks * You guys are on TV shows, Yu-Yu-Hakusho and Inuyasha!  
  
*~*  
  
Kagome: Where is Inuyasha? I bet Miroku is talking to a girl.hey? Why did the lights turn off? ACK! We're locked in! X_X  
  
Kouga: * Cackle * I have you all for myself now. * Chases her around the mall *  
  
*~*  
  
Sesshoumaru: * In the clothes section * What happened to the lights? Oh well. * Continues to try clothes on *  
  
Rin: * trying on a new kimono * Rin thinks this dress is pretty on her ^_^  
  
*~*  
  
Nicole: Bathroom.bathroom. * Crosses legs * * Runs to the girl's bathroom but it's closed *  
  
Inuyasha: Guess you have to go to the boy's bathroom. * Snickers *  
  
Nicole: 0.o; NOOOOOO! * Tries to force open the girl's bathroom but can't *  
  
Sango: Inuyasha's right for once. * Snickerfit *  
  
Inuyasha: What is that supposed to mean? * Continues fighting with Sango as Nicole walks towards to Men's Room *  
  
Nicole: * Gulps and walks in, and goes into a stall *  
  
Miroku: * Walks in to.you know *  
  
Nicole: * Flushes and comes out, then sees Miroku at the urinal * 0.0  
  
Miroku: * Finishes and turns out, and looks at her. He blushes * Umm, will you bear my child? ^^; * Stammers *  
  
Nicole: So that's why they have them. * Blinks * Oh! I always wanted to do this! *She walks up to him and slaps him * No. Pervert. * Cackles and washes hands then walks over and walks over to Sango, whispering something to her *  
  
Sango: * Her eyes go wide and she stiffles a laugh *  
  
Miroku: * Goes red *  
  
Inuyasha: * Trying to figure this out * Did you.ohhh.. * Laughs *  
  
Kurama: Yes, she did. * Laughs also *  
  
Nicole: * Runs back to Kurama and starts glomping him again *  
  
*~*  
  
Kouga: There's no youkai to help you now! * Cackles and catches up to her, grabbing her from behind* C'mmon, you know you like me.  
  
Kagome: * Screams * INUUUUUU!  
  
*~*  
  
Sesshoumaru: * Wearing a girly-like outfit* I feel so pretty.  
  
Rin: * Wearing a kimono three sizes too big for her and looks at Sesshoumaru * Doesn't Rin look so pretty?  
  
Jaken: * Locked in the cash register * Uhhh, Lord Sesshoumaru?  
  
*~*  
  
How did you like it? Well, this is only the first chapter. Gimme some reviews! I COMMAND YOU! ^^; Next chapter, I'm bringing in Laura, and the whole group is going to do tons of fun stuff! Someone accidentally sets the fire alarm off. what will happen? Wait until I get the next chapter up! ^.~  
  
-T. Sinami 


	2. Enter Laura And the Food Court

Enter Laura---And the Food Court  
T. Sinami Ummm, welcome to the next chapter of my story of when the Inuyasha group and Nicole get stuck in the mall, and it turns out to be for three days because that mall closes for the weekend this week and Monday for the holiday. Then, suddenly, they find out that Nicole's friend Laura has been by the Hiei section in the Yu-Yu-Hakusho store, and she seemed quite happy. So, enjoy the chapter! * Claps * REVIEW WHEN YOU'RE DONE! ^.~ Also, Laura's pen name is A. Krisis, so read her fanfics too!  
  
Remember that I don't own the mall, Yu-Yu-Hakusho, Inuyasha, or Laura. ^_^  
  
*~*  
  
Laura: * Is still in the Yu-Yu-Hakusho store, in the Hiei section, holding a Hiei plushie and wearing a home-made black shirt with Hiei's chibi face on it, ignoring the fact that the lights were shut off and nobody else was there *  
  
*~*  
  
Sango: * Blinks * What happened to Inuyasha?  
  
Miroku: * Thinks * He went off running, but I don't know why.  
  
Nicole: * Is standing next to Kurama, basically admiring him *  
  
Kurama: * Blinks and edges away from her * 0___0  
  
*~*  
  
Sesshoumaru: * Tries on a thong and other girly-items then puts it all together with his fluffy thing, but he hears Jaken and walks over to the cash register, cutting it open with his claw and taking out Jaken, who is holding cash *  
  
Jaken: * Looks at Sesshoumaru * 0____________0  
  
Rin: * Comes out of the dressing room wearing a bikini about her size*  
  
Sesshoumaru and Jaken: 0o;  
  
*~*  
  
Nicole: * Rubs stomach * I'm hungry. Hey! I bet we could get into the food court! Let's go! * Grabs Kurama's hand and runs, basically dragging him to the food court *  
  
Sango: * Trips and falls * Ouch! I think I twisted my ankle! X_X  
  
Miroku: * Runs over to her * I will carry you! * Picks her up and carries her *  
  
Sango: * Sweatdrops and hits him, but stays in his arms never the less, blushing *  
  
Kurama: * Swirly eyes * @_@  
  
All: * Get to the food court *  
  
Nicole: Let's go to Nathan's so we can play Dance Dance Revolution! * Cheers *  
  
All but Nicole: 0_______0 * Unanimously votes for ramen *  
  
Nicole: * Cheers again * RAMENNN! * Drags Kurama to the Japanese restaurant *  
  
All: * Eat ramen *  
  
Nicole: * Finishes and drags them all to the DDR game * Watch! Then one of you can play with me! * Puts a dollar in and presses several different buttons, then picks then music, and starts dancing, most all perfect *  
  
All but Nicole: 0o;  
  
Sango: Well, I can't play. My ankle hurts. And Miroku, you can put me down now.  
  
Miroku: Heh heh ^^; * Puts her down on a stool *  
  
Kurama: I will try. * Gets on to the mat next to her *  
  
Nicole: * Stars in eyes * I can't believe Kurama is playing DDR with me.*_*  
  
*~*  
  
Laura: * Laura walks around the YYH store, gathering as much Hiei stuff as possible. She goes to the cash register and sees nobody, shrugging. Wearing her dark outfit, she looked like Hiei himself, in that dark room. She tried getting out the door but it was no use. So, she pulled out her Hiei's replica sword, and expertly slashes at the door, making it fall into pieces, then puts the sword back into the bag and walks out, merrily, as if nothing happened, holding her Hiei plushy in one hand *  
  
*~*  
  
Sesshoumaru: * Comes out of the store wearing his normal attire but holding several bags of clothes *  
  
Jaken: * Holding cash, even though he didn't have much use for it *  
  
Rin: * Wearing a new kimono and holding a bag with new clothes in it *  
  
*~*  
  
Miroku and Sango: * Looks at Laura who just came in * 0o; Who are you?  
  
Laura: * Holds out her Hiei plushy and strikes a dramatic pose * I am Laura, number one Hiei fan---wait.you're Miroku? Sango? 0_____0 What are you doing out of the TV? * Sees Kurama and Nicole playing Dance Dance Revolution, both evenly matched, and pouts * No Hiei?  
  
Miroku: What's with this TV business? * Blinks *  
  
Sango: Who's Hiei? Whatever.  
  
Kurama and Nicole: * Both sweating, and all their moves are either 'PERFECT!' or 'GREAT!' and when the game ends it's a complete tie *  
  
Nicole: * Hugs Kurama * You're so good! Don't tell me you have this game where you come from.  
  
Kurama: * Smiles * Actually, I've played this game once before, and it's quite easy to master.  
  
All but Kurama: 0_____________0  
  
*~*  
  
Rin: Rin thinks we need some rest. Lord Sesshoumaru, Rin is tired. Where can Rin rest?  
  
Sesshoumaru: You're right Rin, we shall rest in the linen's store.  
  
Jaken: * Counting the cash *  
  
Rin: Then let's go! * Takes Sesshoumaru's hand and runs to the linen's store, Jaken trying to keep up *  
  
Sesshoumaru: * Swirly eyes *  
  
*~*  
  
Nicole: So, what now?  
  
Everyone but Nicole: * Shrug *  
  
Laura: I got it! Let's play hide and go seek!  
  
Nicole: YAY! Hide and go seek! Let's go Kurama! * Takes his hand *  
  
Kurama: Not the dragging again.X_X  
  
Miroku: * Looks at Sango * Can you walk? I can still carry you.we can be a team.^^;  
  
Sango: I'm fine. * Mutters something under her breath about Miroku *  
  
Laura: Okay then, off we go!  
  
Well, how didja like the second chapter? C'mmon, review! PLEASE? I'll give you a cookie.also, you have to read Laura's, or A. Krisis's stories. She demanded. She'll kill me if you don't. So, review, read, rinse, and repeat. ^_^ Next chapter we say adios to Laura, Miroku, Sango, Kurama, and Nicole, Jaken, and focus on Inuyasha, Kouga, and Kagome, and watch Sesshoumaru, Jaken, and Rin go to sleep! ^^;  
  
-T. Sinami 


	3. It's all for Love, Right?

When the Mall Attacks: Part Three  
  
It's All For Love, Right?  
  
-T. Sinami  
  
Okay, so you've seen the group eat, play Dance Dance Revolution, go to the bathroom, try on clothes, and break through doors. What is happening now, you ask? Well, we aren't going to focus on Miroku, Sango, Kurama, Nicole, and Laura as much as the romance between---Well, you have the read that to find out. Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jaken are going to sleep in this chapter, too. Finally, we're going back to Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kouga.  
  
Oh yeah, I still don't own anyone from Inuyasha, nor Kurama (I wish I did though ^^;) or Laura, only myself.  
  
Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jaken: * Looks through the door at Bed, Bath, and Beyond *  
  
Sesshoumaru: * Looks in through the door * We will sleep in here. * Pulls out a sword he stole from the weaponry store and slashes through the glass with ease, then throws the sword to the side and walks in * That was a worthless sword.  
  
Rin: * Runs over to where they showcase beds and jumps onto one with a canopy * Rin will sleep here!  
  
Jaken: * Puts two pillows next to each other and takes a sheet, putting his staff next to him as he lays under it * Lord Sesshoumaru, I am contented by laying here.  
  
Sesshoumaru: * Picks out a large master bed with a hard mattress * And I will sleep here. * Lies down on it without going under the blankets or anything and takes off his sheathed sword, putting it next to him *  
  
Rin: Rin says good night! * Closes her eyes *  
  
Jaken: Good night, Lord Sesshoumaru.  
  
*~*  
  
Inuyasha: I can smell Kagome's scent.and that bastard Kouga too.  
  
Kagome: INUYASHA! HEEEEELP!  
  
Kouga: Inuyasha isn't going to come this time. * Against her will, goes to kiss her *  
  
Inuyasha: I don't think so. * Pulls out the Tetsuiga and it transforms, he slashes at Kouga *  
  
Kouga: * Manages to miss it, but looks at Inuyasha wide-eyed * How did you get here?  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha---  
  
Inuyasha: She screamed. I heard her. Now I kill you. * Grins *  
  
Kouga: * Grins * Don't be too sure of yourself, Inuyasha.  
  
*~*  
  
* Later, as the fight drew to a close, Kagome stand far away, and the Inuyasha has his sword lowered to Kouga, who is lying on the ground, near defeat *  
  
Kouga: Fine.kill me.  
  
Kagome: * Whimpers lightly * Inuyasha.don't.  
  
Inuyasha: * Holds the sword over Kouga's chest, but doesn't do anything. He, instead, sheaths his sword, and kicks Kouga away *  
  
Kouga: * Knocked unconscious * @_@  
  
Kagome: * Runs over to Inuyasha * Why didn't you kill him?  
  
Inuyasha: Because, I heard you.and it didn't.feel right. * Looks at Kouga * He'll live, but he'll wake up in pain.  
  
Kagome: Thank you Inuyasha! You saved me! * Hugs him *  
  
Inuyasha: * Blushes, and hugs her back *  
  
Kagome: * Blushes too, for this was the second time that Inuyasha has hugged her, but last time he was faking it to steal the shards then pushed her into the well, but this time she could tell it was real *  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome.I. * Stutters *  
  
Kagome: I.* Is at loss of words, so she goes on her tip-toes and kisses him gently on the lips * Me too.  
  
Inuyasha: * Surprisingly, he didn't push her away, or pull back. He embraced her, and kissed her back * I should've told you before.  
  
Kagome: * Smiles * It's okay, Inuyasha. * Un-hugs him *  
  
Inuyasha: * Sheaths his Tetsuiga *  
  
*~*  
  
Rin: * Wakes up in the middle of the night * MOMMYYYYY!  
  
Sesshoumaru: * Wakes up from her screaming * What's wrong, Rin? * Went to sleep naked, save his fluffy thing *  
  
Rin: * Looks at Sesshoumaru * Nothing.Rin is going back to sleep now.0____0 * Closes eyes, trying not to picture anything else *  
  
*~*  
  
Inuyasha: So, what now?  
  
Kagome: I'm hungry, let's go to the food court.  
  
Inuyasha: Fine, whatever. I'll get some ramen. * Starts walking with her *  
  
*~*  
  
* When they get there, they have just missed the rest of the group, who are in the arcade, each playing games, Nicole probably still playing Dance Dance Revolution, but it is quite a distance away, so they aren't heard *  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha: * Start eating ramen *  
  
Inuyasha: * Finishes and burps * 'Scuse me.  
  
Kagome: Ummm.you're excused. 0o;  
  
Kagome: * Finishes and throws both of their bowls away, then stands up and points the room at the end of the food court * Let's go to the arcade!  
  
Inuyasha: Fine.But I won't be able to do anything there.  
  
*~*  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome: * Walks into the arcade and sees the rest of the group playing games happily * 0________0  
  
Everyone but Inuyasha and Kagome: * Continue playing *  
  
Kagome: * Sighs a mushroom cloud *  
  
Inuyasha: *Sweatdrops *  
  
Kagome: * Runs over to the basketball game *  
  
Inuyasha: Eh? * Alone now * * Goes to play a martial arts game *  
  
*~*  
  
Kouga: * Wakes up, feeling very pained and looks around * Kagome? Inuyasha? NOOOO! I'm all alone!  
  
The end of another great chapter, right? Well, review please! This, I have to say, is the worst chapter. It moved too slowly, yet it moved too quickly. 0o; Don't ask. Okie, review! And, in the next chapter the entire group (Including Sesshoumaru, Jaken, and Rin---They get pulled in somehow) plays a deadly game of hide-and-seek, and I get rid of Kouga, sorry Kouga- fans, he's out of this fan fiction.  
  
-T. Sinami. 


	4. Deadly Hide And Go Seek

When the Mall Attacks: Part Four  
Deadly Hide-And-Go-Seek  
By T. Sinami  
  
Okay, So you've seen the group do crazy things, right? Bathroom accidents, match-offs in the arcade, fights, romance, and a bit more. But what can be in store for this gang, now, you ask. Didn't you read the second chapter when they decided to play hide-and-go-seek? DUH! Well, it's going to be deadly when Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jaken are involved.  
  
Laura: Alright, let's go! But, who's it? I got it! Twenty-first finger!  
  
Everyone but Laura and Nicole: 0____0  
  
Nicole: I know how to do it! Just everyone, with one hand, when I say 'shoot' you put out a one or a two. Then I'll continue from there. I'm the counter.  
  
Laura: How come you get to be the counter? It was my idea!  
  
Nicole: * Thwacks her * I don't care. I'm the counter.  
  
Laura: * Pouts * Fine.  
  
Nicole: Okay! Twenty-first finger says shoot!  
  
Inuyasha: * Puts out a two *  
  
Kagome: * Puts out a one *  
  
Miroku: * Puts out a one *  
  
Sango: * Puts out a two*  
  
Kurama: * Puts out a two*  
  
Nicole: * Puts out a two *  
  
Laura: (HEY! HOW COME I COME LAST?! _) * Puts out a one *  
  
Nicole: Okay, now I count each finger, and the person's finger that I end on is it. Me; two, Laura; three, Inuyasha; five, Kagome; six, Miroku; seven, Sango; nine, Kurama; eleven, me; thirteen, Laura; fourteen, Inuyasha; sixteen-I mean seventeen, Kagome; eighteen, Miroku, nineteen, Sango; twenty-one. Sango's it!  
  
Sango: Damn. * Sighs * Fine, I'm counting to.fifty?  
  
Nicole: Seventy!  
  
Laura: Sixty!  
  
Nicole: One hundred!  
  
Kurama: Let's do 75. Agreed?  
  
Everyone but Kurama: Agreed, Fine, Whatever, etc.  
  
Everyone: * Splits up, some in groups*  
  
*~*  
  
Kurama: Hmmm. * Starts walking around the mall, then goes to a place least expected to find him, Victoria's Secret * * Bumps into a manikin and falls into a pile of lingerie *  
  
*~*  
  
Kagome: Should we spilt up? Or go together?  
  
Inuyasha: Together, since Kouga might gather his strength again and attack.  
  
Kagome: Okay then, where shall we hide?  
  
Inuyasha: Hmmmm. * Takes her hand *  
  
Kagome: * Follows *  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome: * End up hiding in a place Sango would never think to look for Inuyasha---Build-a-bear, and hid behind a pile of bears *  
  
*~*  
  
Miroku: Hmmm.Where would Sango think of me to go? I'll just hide here. * Scuttles into a weaponry store *  
  
*~*  
  
Nicole: Where should we hide? * Walks through the mall with Laura *  
  
Laura: Well, not the Yu-Yu-Hakusho store, or anything like that. That's a dead give away.  
  
Nicole: She doesn't know what she likes!  
  
Both: * Passes by Bed, Bath, and Beyond *  
  
Nicole: Let's go in there! We could hide under the beds!  
  
Laura: Good idea!  
  
*~*  
  
Jaken: * Could not go to sleep, for he rarely did anyway, and sat up under his sheets, grabbing his staff out of habit *  
  
*~*  
  
Nicole and Laura: * Looks at the broken glass * 0_____0  
  
Nicole: Looks like someone was here already.  
  
Laura: * Sweatdrop * No shit, sherlock. * Snickers *  
  
Both: * Walk in, trying to avoid the glass *  
  
Nicole: * Gets some in her shoe * OUCHIE! * Hops around on one foot, silently yelping *  
  
Laura: * Gives her a look *  
  
Nicole: * Stops hopping *  
  
*~*  
  
Jaken: * Hears something, but shrugs it off *  
  
*~*  
  
Laura and Nicole: * Starts heading towards the beds *  
  
Laura: * Grabs a bag of candy gummy worms and opens it, eating it all herself*  
  
Nicole: * It was very dark now, and it is night, so she bumped into the candy shelf when she went to find it and made several bags fall, and quickly grabs a bag of sour gummy worms, opening it and pouring about the whole bag in her mouth *  
  
Laura: * Hits her over the head *  
  
Both: * Comes to the bedroom area *  
  
Nicole: * Sees Sesshoumaru-naked never the less-and runs over to him, but ultra silently, swallowing her candy *  
  
Laura: * Silently trods over to Rin and watches with her fidget, and snickers *  
  
*~*  
  
Jaken: * Watches them, not ready to make his move yet, but he sees Laura with a sheathed sword (Hiei's replica sword) and focuses mainly on her, rendering Nicole harmless *  
  
(Nicole: HEY! WHY AM I HARMLESS! I KNOW NINJUSTU!  
  
Laura: Enter the doofus. * Sweatdrop *)  
  
*~*  
  
Nicole: * The only thing not letting her see his.*cough* is his fluffy thing that is draped around him, covering from belly-button to thighs, and she wasn't going to move it, for that would be taking the risk of waking him up, and Nicole didn't want that, that she didn't* (KENSHIIIIIN!)  
  
Laura: * Sees Jaken and grins, picking him up from behind and squeezing him *  
  
Jaken: X_X * Is being squeezed to death, and tries to hit her with his staff but nothing happens *  
  
Laura: * Cackles *  
  
Nicole: * Just stares at Sesshoumaru, drooling *  
  
*~*  
  
Kurama: * Stands up, with underwear on his head and several bras around his ankles * Oh my. * Takes the stuff off and goes into the back room and climbs into a big box, bigger then him, but not was tall, with things in it * What are these? * Picks up a pair of underwear with.something on it and immediately drops it * 0____0 * Stays there anyway, for Sango would never find him *  
  
*~*  
  
Sango: * With her eyes closed * Seventy-three, seventy-four, seventy-five! Ready or not, here I come! * Pulls out her boomerang and holds it, and starts looking around the arcade, but finds no one and then starts looking in the food court, grabs a pretzel after finding nobody and starts looking in other stores, like Macy's, JC Penny's, and other clothing stores *  
  
*~*  
  
Miroku: * Inside the weaponry store, he inspects some swords, whispering * Some of these are terrible, while others are pretty good.  
  
*~*  
  
Sango: * Walks into Victoria's Secret, and at first only looks at the items, possibly with interest. She picks up a black semi see-through robe, and walks into the back room to put it on. She gets undressed, stripping down to nothing but her underwear*  
  
Kurama: My eyes. * Whimpers, for she is facing him, but he said it so low that he is inaudible, and closes his eyes *  
  
Sango: * Puts on the robe and looks into the full-bodied mirror, smiling, and takes it off, re-dressing. She walks to the front room and bags it, then walks out, after quick check for anyone *  
  
Kurama: Phew. *Sighs * I can get back to base now. * As she goes the other way and out of sight, he gets out of the box, now having a new, odd odor about him, and runs to the base, which is the Dance Dance Revolution thing in the arcade and starts playing out of boredom *  
  
*~*  
  
Miroku: * Starts toying around with his staff, looking around for anything to make it better but can't find much, save a little thing that dangles from it and is only good for tickling enemies *  
  
Sango: * Walks in easily, for anything she had to get into were oddly-for her-slashed through, and if not she easily stood back and threw the boomerang at it, shattering the door into pieces *  
  
Miroku: Shit. * Hides in the archery range behind a target *  
  
Sango: * Interested, starts toying with the swords and other weaponry, expertly twirls daggers, and masterly shoots an arrow into a arrow into the target that Miroku is hiding behind *  
  
Miroku: * Blinks * That was close. * As Sango leaves with several items he quietly follows, and then runs to base, playing against Kurama in DDR *  
  
*~*  
  
* So, Kurama and Miroku are safe, at base, but Inuyasha, Kagome, Nicole, and Laura, are still in danger of being caught *  
  
*~*  
  
Sango: * Now holding several bags of clothes and weaponry and other junk, as she walks into a summer-type of clothing store. She puts her bags down and starts looking through the clothes, mainly the bathing suits, and picks out a black and blue bikini with a shuriken, or throwing star, on the hip, and walks into the dressing room, stripping to nothing, and trying it on * Looks good! I'll get it. * Puts her clothes back on and picks up her bags, now one for this store, after not finding anyone, and walks out *  
  
*~*  
  
Nicole: * Stares at Sesshoumaru, her drool now making a puddle on the floor *  
  
Laura: * Torturing Jaken by stuffing him inside pillowcases and swinging him around, then taking his staff and whacking him on the head *  
  
*~*  
  
*Sango, now holding many, many bags, walks into Build-A-Bear, one of the last places to look, and starts looking around, sure she isn't going to buy anything here. She first looks behind the bear showcase and then almost gives up, but looks behind the pile of bears and her jaw drops, and her nearly pop out * Ummm.found you.now.good bye, I have to go see who is at base...and throw up... *Turns and walks out *  
  
*~*  
  
Kagome: * Comes out blushing, with the buttons of her shirt not buttoned right, her skirt wrinkled, her socks pulled down low, and her hair slightly messy *  
  
Inuyasha: * Comes out next to her looking embarrassed, with his hair sort of messy, his fire rat top not on, one arm out of the sleeve of the white shirt underneath, the bow his pants is tied with done hastily and bad, his pants sort of too low down, and looks at Kagome * She had to find us. Just had to! * Lowly growls and walks to base*  
  
*~*  
  
Sango: * After finding Kurama and Miroku in the arcade and finding out where they were, she was off to find Nicole and Laura, and went into the last store on the second floor, Bed Bath and Beyond, for the second floor is the boundaries, and started looking through it, grabbing a candy bar *  
  
Rin: * Wakes up and looks at Laura, then sneaks up behind her and jumps on her *  
  
Laura: * Silently screams and turns around, holding onto Jaken in a pillowcase *  
  
Jaken: * Unconscious *  
  
Nicole: *Stops drooling, and noticed Sesshoumaru is a heavy sleeper and starts moving his fluff away little by little *  
  
Sango: * Starts making her way to the group *  
  
Rin: * Whispers * What are you doing miss?  
  
Laura: * Whispers back * It's.just a dream. Go to bed.  
  
Rin: * Smiles * Okay, Rin go to sleep. * Jumps back into bed and goes to sleep rather quickly *  
  
Nicole: * Finally gets it all the way off and takes the fluff, snugging it, then takes a peek at Sesshoumaru and giggles *  
  
Sesshoumaru: * His eyes open slowly, but surely, and sees her holding his fluff thing * GACK! * Stands up, naked *  
  
Nicole: 0_______0 * Drops the fluff and starts glomping him *  
  
Sesshoumaru: C'mmon! When I'm naked? * Throws her off, sending her flying across the room *  
  
Nicole: * Is knocked unconscious * @_@  
  
Laura: * Looks at Sesshoumaru and drops Jaken * 0_____0  
  
Sesshoumaru: Not another.she has a sword. *Pulls out his own sword *  
  
*~*  
  
Kurama: * Kurama wins at playing DDR and looks at Miroku * You'll never believe what I saw. * Ex plains it to him *  
  
Miroku: * Imagines it * And she didn't find you?  
  
Kurama: Nope.  
  
Miroku: Lucky.  
  
Kurama: * Sweatdrops *  
  
*~*  
  
Sango: *Walks onto the scene and gasps when she sees Sesshoumaru from behind and throws the boomerang at him, knocking him unconscious too *  
  
Sesshoumaru: @_@  
  
Nicole: * Wakes up and runs over to Sesshoumaru and cackles * I can take advantage of him now.but should I? It's not right.of course I should! * Glomps him some more *  
  
Laura: * Looks at Nicole * That's wrong on so many levels.Let's go.  
  
Nicole: * Takes Sesshoumaru back *  
  
Laura: * Drags Rin and Jaken back *  
  
*~*  
  
All but Nicole: * Stares at Sesshoumaru *  
  
Nicole: Oh! Sorry. ^^; * Puts the fluff over him again *  
  
Inuyasha: * Growls * Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome: Don't Inuyasha.  
  
Jaken and Rin: * Not there anymore *  
  
Sango: What should we go if he wakes up?  
  
Nicole: * Cackle * I have an idea.  
  
*~*  
  
Nicole: * Drags Sesshoumaru into the bathroom, locked in a steel crate without his sword, and puts him into a stall, locking it, then, for they found Rin and Jaken, pokes two holes in the pillowcase Jaken is in and then ties it into a knot, putting it into the same stall by throwing it over the door, and for Rin, putting her in the next stall, tied up, and locking the stall, with a gag in her mouth, then comes back * All done.  
  
Kurama: Good.  
  
Nicole: * Latches onto Kurama again *  
  
Kurama: Ugh. X_X  
  
*~* Miroku: * Looks around * Where did Inuyasha and Kagome go now?  
  
Sango: Uck. You don't want to know, if I'm right.  
  
Miroku: * Thinks and looks at Sango * That's.wrong. * Starts to walk and trips over a wire, badly spraining his ankle *  
  
Sango: * Looks at Miroku * You klutz.  
  
*~*  
  
Miroku: *Lying in a bed in BBY, sleeping for a while *  
  
Everyone but Miroku: * In other beds, save Inuyasha and Kagome, who are off somewhere, are people sleeping, for this is the time, nighttime, for people to sleep*  
  
*~*  
  
Okay, so the group has got through one day. But they still have two days to go. Wait---If it took four chapters to do one day, will it take twelve chapters in all to do all three days? 0o; Okay, please review people. I thank the people who reviewed already. In the next chapter, we're going to check on Kagome and Inuyasha to see what they're doing, (But I bet you already know.* Snickerfit *) and the group re-unites, then does---I'm not going to tell you. You have to read it, when I finish it and get it up. X_X Man, this is taking too much work...  
  
* Dies *  
  
- T. Sinami 


	5. When You're Bored, Torture Someone

When the Mall Attacks: Part Five  
When You're Bored, Torture Someone...Or Talk  
By T. Sinami  
  
You've seen the gang---well, read---do crazy things. For example, in the last chapter, they played hide-and-go-seek. You read about Seeshoumaru being naked. You've read about Kurama having underwear on his head. What now you ask? Well, here are the steps. Read, review, rinse, repeat. ^_^ Got it? Comprehende? Kapeesh? Good. Now, read, read like the wind!  
  
I will never own the Inuyasha group, Kurama, Laura, McDonalds, or Krispy Kreme. But I do own...this piece of lint! * Cackles and holds up a piece of lint*  
  
All: * Sleeping, as the morning creeps up on them *  
  
Sango: * Wakes up first and crawls over to Miroku, poking him lightly. He is on a simple futon bed that they opened up *  
  
Miroku: * Wakes up * Huh?  
  
Sango: * Whispers, as not to wake anyone else up * Are you okay? * Leans next to him, on her knees *  
  
Miroku: * Sits up * I think...  
  
Sango: * Her eyes go small * MIROKU! YOU PERVERT! * Slaps him *  
  
Miroku: * Had been touching her ass, but falls over with swirly eyes and a red hand mark on his cheek * It was worth the pain...  
  
Everyone but Miroku and Sango: * Sleeping, and at loss of beds, two together. Inuyasha and Kagome are still missing, and---the sleeping pair is... Nicole and Kurama! (Much to Kurama's discontent, but Nicole seemed ultra happy) But everyone else was all in their own beds, save Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jaken, who are in the bathroom still *  
  
Nicole: * Sleeping, for she had been up late, and Nicole especially is one to sleep late whenever she can *  
  
Kurama: * Nicole was up, therefore she kept him up, so he is sleeping still *  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha: * Sneaks back, both looking happy, but sort of tired. Inuyasha is putting his shirt back on, holding his fire rat shirt on his arm, his pants tied but the bow that makes his pants tighter is untied, Kagome is wearing her normal attire, but the bow on her shirt is untied and one sleeve is pulled down, and she doesn't have her socks on *  
  
Miroku: * Stands up and looks to Sango * I suppose we should eat breakfast?  
  
Sango: Shouldn't we wake the others up?  
  
Miroku: Nah, let them sleep. Hey, there's Inuyasha and Kagome! I wonder where they were...  
  
Sango: You don't want to know...  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha: Eh heh heh heh... ^^;  
  
Miroku: What's for breakfast then?  
  
Kagome: Ummmm...ramen? ^^;  
  
Everyone but Kagome: NO.  
  
Sango: McDonalds?  
  
Everyone but Sango: 0_________0  
  
Sango: It's a food place, I think. Let's try it out. Inuyasha, you can claw the metal open.  
  
Inuyasha: Me? Why me? Oh, fine...* Walks up to the metal casing over the front of the place and uses one hand to swipe through it. He does it so easily it looks like scrap metal * There.  
  
Everyone: * Walks in *  
  
*~*  
  
Nicole: * Rolls over and falls off the bed * GACK!  
  
Laura: * Immediately wakes up, for she had been sleeping too * Klutz. Stupid.  
  
Kurama: * Sits up and looks down at her * Are you okay?  
  
Nicole: * Jumps up and clings to Kurama * I think I broke something...  
  
Kurama and Laura: * Sweatdrops *  
  
Kurama: Probably not. -.-;  
  
Laura: HEY! Leggo my Kurama! * Mutters something about how it's not fair she got to sleep with Kurama and that it's not fair that Hiei isn't here at all, or Sanoske *  
  
Nicole: I want breakfast now...KRISPY CREAM DONUTS! * Jumps up and starts dragging Kurama and Laura there *  
  
Laura and Kurama: @_@  
  
All: * When they get there, just like the rest of the stores, have a metal sheet over it for security *  
  
Nicole: * Looks at Kurama with stars in her eyes * Use your rose whip! If what I saw on TV, then everything with smell prettyful!  
  
Kurama: * Sweatdrop * Fine...Rose Whip! * Twirls around and pulls out his rose whip from his hair, then rose petals fall from nowhere and everything smell sweet. He slashes at the metal and it breaks like scrap metal, making a hole for them to enter *  
  
Nicole: * Stares in admiration * I love you...  
  
Kurama: GACK! * Backs up into the store, putting his whip away*  
  
Laura: * Sweatdrops and follows in *  
  
Nicole: * Runs in and gathers her favorite donuts; chocolate frosting with rainbow sprinkles, jelly-filled, Boston crème, chocolate, etc. *  
  
Kurama: * Pokes at a plain one*  
  
Laura: * Takes a jelly-filled one *  
  
Nicole: * Watches Kurama then stuffs the plain donut into his mouth * Eat it!  
  
Kurama: * Eats it then thinks * Very sugary, but good.  
  
Nicole: Told ya so.  
  
*~*  
  
Everyone: * Inspects the place *  
  
Miroku: It's a greasy mess!  
  
Kagome: * Pokes the fries * Yuck!  
  
Inuyasha: Sango, what have you brought us into?!  
  
Sango: * Sighs * I'm sorry! Let's just try and eat. * Takes a small fry and a chicken sandwich *  
  
Inuyasha: * Takes a hamburger *  
  
Miroku: * Just takes a soda *  
  
Kagome: * Takes a McFlurry * All: * Eats *  
  
Miroku: It isn't so bad...I mean, there could be worse...  
  
*~*  
  
Laura, Kurama, and Nicole: * Comes out, looking fatter then before *  
  
Nicole: * On a sugar high * WHEEEE! * Bounces around *  
  
Kurama and Laura: 0.o  
  
Nicole: * Clings to Kurama again * I'm bored...  
  
Laura: I got it! Let's go check on Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jaken!  
  
Kurama: I suppose we should at least feed them...  
  
Nicole: I'm going to torture fluffy!  
  
Kurama and Laura: 0_____0  
  
Laura: Didn't you torture him enough?  
  
Nicole: * A partially bitten donut appears over her head * What do you mean...  
  
Kurama and Laura: -.-;;;  
  
Nicole: Lets go! * Drags Kurama *  
  
Kurama: Not again...@_@  
  
Laura: * Runs after them *  
  
*~*  
  
Inuyasha: I wonder what day it is...  
  
Miroku: * Looks out one of the windows * It is the third night. Tomorrow they will open up again, and we will be out.  
  
Inuyasha: Finally! It seems we have been in here forever!  
  
Sango: * Mumbles something under her breath *  
  
Miroku: * Casts a sideways glance at Sango but says nothing *  
  
Sango: Kagome, lets go shopping.  
  
Kagome: * Thinks * She already went shopping while playing hide-and-go- seek...I saw the bags... * Looks at her * Sure.  
  
Sango: * Grabs her by the wrist * Lets go! * Pulls her off *  
  
*~*  
  
Inuyasha: Well, now it's just you a me, bud.  
  
Miroku: What are we supposed to do? Talk?  
  
Inuyasha: What else is there to do?  
  
Miroku: Check out the weapons?  
  
Inuyasha: Already did, five times. They suck, anyway. Pieces of junk.  
  
Miroku: Talking it is then. Sit.  
  
Inuyasha: You can't do that, baka! Only Kagome can!  
  
Miroku: * Pushes him down onto the ground *  
  
Inuyasha: @_@ That works too.... @_@  
  
Miroku: * Sits crossed-legged next to him *  
  
Inuyasha: What do you want to talk about?  
  
Miroku: * Shrug *  
  
*~*  
  
Nicole: * Drops Kurama to the ground when they get there *  
  
Kurama: * Stands up and brushes dirt off himself *  
  
Laura: I call Jaken! * Cackles and unlocks the stall he is in *  
  
Nicole: I call FLUFFY! * Cautiously starts to enter the stall he is in *  
  
Kurama: * Mushroom sigh * I will see how Rin is doing. * Walks into the stall Rin is in*  
  
Lauren: * Pokes the bag Jaken is in and there is a muffled voice * He's alive! 0.o * Picks up his staff and the bag them takes him out of the stall * Torture time!  
  
Nicole: I can't torture fluffy...he's too cyoot! * Glomps Sesshoumaru *  
  
Sesshoumaru: * Glares but can't do anything because he's all tied up *  
  
Kurama and Laura: Fluffy? 0.0  
  
Nicole: That's his name! * Snugs him *  
  
Kurama: * Looks at Rin, concerned * She needs food... * Hurries out *  
  
Nicole: KURAMA! * Wails but then looks back to 'Fluffy'*  
  
Sesshoumaru: * Sighs, thinking she would've went for Kurama...so close *  
  
Laura: * Beating the bag with Jaken's own staff *  
  
Muffled voice: Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru! The pain...  
  
Laura: * Evil cackle and for a moment the back round turns to fire and she grows horns, black wings, and a devil tail*  
  
Nicole: * Pokes Laura and the whole hell scene disappears * Fluffy doesn't look too good. Maybe he needs food.  
  
Laura: * Shakes her head * NOOO! If he gets energy [from the food], then he'll break free! If he gets enough energy [from the food ^^;], then even the binding spell Miroku put on him won't last! NO feeding. Kapeesh? * Jabs her in the side with Jaken's staff *  
  
Nicole: * Nods * Okie! * Runs back off to the stall Sesshy is in *  
  
Kurama and Rin: * Return, Rin wiping jelly away from her mouth * Rin liked that!  
  
Nicole: * Pokes her head out * Nobody can't like Krispy Kremes. * Grins the goes back into the stall * Fluuuuuffy!  
  
Laura: Back to torturing. ^_^ * Opens the bag a little bit and pokes the end of the staff in, poking Jaken, hard *  
  
Jaken: @_@ * Unconscious *  
  
Laura: Awww, now it's no fun. Oh well! *Ties the bag then swings the bag around above her head like a lasso * WHEEEE!  
  
Sesshoumaru: * Is being glomped and hugged and snugged and kissed * X.x  
  
Nicole: * Pokes him on the nose * Atleast you're not naked, like you were at BBY. * Snickers and runs a hand through his hair * So purty...  
  
Sesshoumaru: * Really, really wants to hurt her but can't, just glares *  
  
Nicole: You look like I'm going to chop it off! Don't worry! I'm just bored... *Tugs on the fluffy thing, which is how Sesshoumaru got his nickname * I can't believe you came out of the television...it's the best day of my life! Days, actually. ^^; * Glomps him again *  
  
Sesshoumaru: * Sigh *  
  
Nicole: And then the markings on your face and the way you talk...seductive like, y'know. You were made to be a bishounen! And since you're a villian it's even better! ^^; Who doesn't like a hot villian? * Runs her finger over the markings on her face *  
  
Kurama: * Shakes his head * I don't want to know what's going on in there...  
  
Rin: * Giggles * Master Sesshoumaru has a girlfriend!  
  
Laura: * Grins at Rin and nods *  
  
Sesshoumaru: * Hearing them, he sighs again, closing his eyes and sinking down against the wall of the stall *  
  
Jaken: * Trying to get through the bag *  
  
Laura: * Looks at the bag * Nuh-uh, you're not getting out! * Drops the bag on the ground and bashes it with the staff *  
  
Kurama: Isn't that kind of cruel?  
  
Laura: * Shrug *  
  
*~*  
  
Inuyasha: So that's how babies are made...geez...  
  
Miroku: * Shakes his head * You have to be careful next time, Inuyasha. I don't believe you're ready for a kid.  
  
Inuyasha: * Jumps up and scowls * What do you mean by that?  
  
Miroku: * Coughs * You and Kagome. * Cough *  
  
Inuyasha: * Turns red * How do you know?  
  
Miroku: Sango told me. Really, in a pile of bears? * Gasps * That's why you came back late this morning!  
  
Inuyasha: * Covers his mouth and gets shifty eyes * Shaddup, that's Kagome's business and mine. Like you and Sango. When are you hooking up? *Laughs *  
  
Miroku: I don't know...  
  
Inuyasha: She said she'd bear your child, right? And you two are always going off...how do I know you two aren't—  
  
Miroku: Because! I always end up getting slapped!  
  
Inuyasha: Well when Kagome gets mad at me I fall to the ground! * Crosses his arms and mutters something under his breath *  
  
Miroku: Sango's slaps are harder then anyone's I know!  
  
Kagome and Sango: * Stomp up angrily, holding bags of goods *  
  
Sango: Why were you talking about us? * Slaps them both *  
  
Kagome: SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!  
  
Inuyasha: GACK! * Keeps on getting pulled at the ground six times * That hurt!  
  
Kagome: You deserved it, Inuyasha. * Crosses her arms *  
  
Sango: Dis-gus-ting. * Says each syllable, shaking her head *  
  
Miroku: * Sigh * We were having a manly talk...  
  
Kagome: And you started talking about us?  
  
Sango: * Sarcastic * We feel so special.  
  
Inuyasha: Just shutup, we're sorry, all right?  
  
Kagome: SIT!  
  
Inuyasha: * Falls again * Kagooome...  
  
*~* Nicole: * Sneaks out of the stall * He's asleep! Can you believe it?  
  
Kurama: Mhhm. Well, we better go find everyone else.  
  
Laura: * Looks at Kurama with puppy dog eyes * Can I keep him? [Jaken] Pleeease? I'll take really good care of him and feed him and all that junk!  
  
Kurama: * Laughs * No, you better keep him here.  
  
Laura: Fi-ine... * Throws Jaken back into a stall *  
  
Rin: Can Rin come with you? * Looks up at Kurama *  
  
Kurama: I believe you're harmless. Why not?  
  
Rin: YAY! Rin gets to go with people!  
  
Kurama: We didn't introduce ourselves! I am Kurama.  
  
Nicole: Mesa Nicole.  
  
Laura: Yo. Laura.  
  
Rin: Kurama-person, Nicole-person, and Laura-person! * Takes Kurama's hand* Lets go!  
  
All but Rin: * Sweatdrop* Person...?  
  
Nicole: I wonder how everyone else is... * Snickerfit *  
  
All: * Start walking back *  
  
One of them: Hey, I have to go to the bathroom...  
  
Everyone else: HOLD IT IN!  
  
*~*  
  
END! Please R&R. Well, I finally finished it! ^.~ * Does happy dance * Okie, if anyone wants to be in this, I'm going to have to say no. Sorry, I already have enough charries to take care of! Plus, there's only going to be like two more chapters. Two or one, depends how lazy I am and how long the next chapter is. If it turns out to be short, I'll make it longer by ending it there. If it's long, I'll make another chapter. Kapeesh? I'm off to go torture Sesshoumaru! * Runs off *  
  
-T. Sinami 


	6. If you're still Bored, Do Something Else

When the Mall Attacks: Part Six  
When you're still bored...Do something Else.  
T. Sinami  
The gang is finding themselves still impeccably bored. So what are they to do? They'll have a vote on what they're going to do, of course. So, please read, rinse, review, and repeat. ^^; Or R&R, whatever you choose. And NO, not rest & relaxation.  
* Sigh * Nup, still don't own anyone from Inuyasha, Kurama, or Laura. Wish I did. That'd be SO cool!  
  
Nicole: NICOLE IS BOREEEEED!  
  
Laura: Oh no...she's talking like Ed from Cowboy Bebop. * Hits her head against the wall * X.X  
  
Everyone else: 0.- Cowboy Bebop?  
  
Nicole: Nicole's best show, along with Trigun –Mr. Vash-, Inuyasha –SESSHY ^^;-, YYH –KURAMA!!!!-, And Witch Hunter Robin –Amon...* Drool *-...every anime show has a bishie. Too bad they're not real like Kurama and Sesshy. But Nicole might be wrong since Kurama came out of the TV... * Confuses herself *  
  
Laura: So basically you like all the anime shows you watched?  
  
Nicole: * Nods, beaming * But Nicole thinketh that Pokemon, Yu-Gi-Oh, and Lupin III aren't that good. Oh yeah, and Dragon Ball/Z/GT aren't so good either. But .Hack//SIGN, Rurouni Kenshin, and Knights of the Zodiac are goodie too! Crim! Kenshin! Shiryuuu!  
  
Inuyasha: Shaddup already!  
  
Kagome: * Still mad at him * And what would you have better to do?  
  
Inuyasha: * Shuts up *  
  
Laura: I know! Let's take a vote on what to do!  
  
Everyone else: Okay... * Thinks of things to do *  
  
Nicole: * Cackles * I got mine...  
  
Laura: I hope what I'm thinking you're thinking is not right... * Shakes her head *  
  
Kurama: Okay, I have one.  
  
Laura: Everyone has one? Alrighty. A nomination?  
  
Nicole: * Waves her hand wildly in the air * Oooh, ooh, pick me, pick me!  
  
Laura: * Le sigh * Yes, Nicole?  
  
Nicole: Go see Sesshy again!  
  
Everyone else: NO.  
  
Nicole: Nicole feels sad now... * Slinks off *  
  
Miroku: Somebody better go fetch her. Kurama, you should go. She seems to have taken a liking to you.  
  
Kurama: * Sweatdrops and mutters something under his breath then walks in the direction Nicole went off in *  
  
Laura: All right...any other nominations?  
  
Inuyasha: * Leans back against the wall, raising his hand slightly *  
  
Laura: Yes, Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: A duel-fight-thing?  
  
Laura: Maybe. * Scribbles it down on a piece of paper that she just has for no reason, really *  
  
Miroku: * Raises his hand *  
  
Laura: Miroku?  
  
Sango: * Shakes her head * I can bet 5 to one it's going to be-  
  
Miroku: Spin the bottle?  
  
Everyone else: 0________0  
  
Laura: * Scribbles it down anyway * Anyone else?  
  
Sango: * Raises hand shakily *  
  
Laura: * Nods to Sango *  
  
Sango: Sho—  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku: NO.  
  
Laura: And I have no suggestions. Okay! Everyone close their eyes...  
  
Everyone but Laura: * Closes eyes *  
  
Laura: Who votes for dueling? * Tallies it as who raises their hands * And Spin the Bottle? * Tallies that *  
  
Everyone: * Opens eyes *  
  
Laura: 0.0 Spin the Bottle Won?  
  
Miroku: WOO! * Jumps up * I'll go get a bottle! * Runs off, delighted *  
  
Kagome: * Watching a TV that they forgot to turn off through the glass window * Oooh, I'm on TV!  
  
Inuyasha and Sango: * Hurries over *  
  
Inuyasha: Lookit! Me and Sango are on it too! So that's what she was talking about, 'coming out of the TV'. I guess this is a TV!  
  
Kagome: You don't know what a TV is? 0.o  
  
Sango and Inuyasha: * Shakes head *  
  
Kagome: Oh yeah! ^^; Feudal Era didn't have televisions...my bad! * Points at the TV and laughs * Look! Inuyasha is a kid in that scene!  
  
Inuyasha: HEY! * Goes to tackle her *  
  
Kagome: * Mushroom sigh * Sit.  
  
Inuyasha: * Faceplants into the ground * @_@  
  
Sango: * Thinks back to Sesshoumaru * Hey, Inuyasha, can't your brother turn into his full demon form? And it's a big fox-wolf thing?  
  
Inuyasha: * Looks up * Shit. * Runs off to go check on him *  
  
Kagome: SIT! You're not going nowhere, mister.  
  
Inuyasha: * Faceplants again * X.x  
  
Sango: * Laughs *  
  
Laura: *Watching this all, quite amused *  
  
Miroku: * Runs back with an empty bottle. He burps * I couldn't find an empty bottle so I had to drink a whole one! x.x  
  
Everyone: * Laughs *  
  
Laura: Since you got the bottle, you spin first.  
  
Miroku: * Spins and it lands up Inuyasha. He shakes his head furiously * No way am I kissing Inuyasha!  
  
Inuyasha: GACK!  
  
Laura: * Laughs * Re-spin.  
  
Miroku: * Spins and it lands on Sango *  
  
Sango:...  
  
Laura: Lips or cheek?  
  
Sango: Cheek.  
  
Miroku: Lips.  
  
Laura: * Hits Miroku * BAKA! It's Sango's choice! Always the person it lands on's choice.  
  
Inuyasha: This should be amusing...  
  
Kagome: * Gives Inuyasha a sideways glance * It could land on you, y'know.  
  
Inuyasha: Hmph. * Crosses arms *  
  
(Author: Funny, I just finished watching Inuyasha. Inuyasha: What's that supposed to mean? Author: Uhh...nothing? 0.o; Inuyasha: It meant something. * Growls * Author: It's the one where you took Sesshy's leg off in full demon mode! Inuyasha: * Cackles * Yes, I beat him good...)  
  
Miroku: * Mutters something under his breath and leans in, kissing Sango on the cheek *  
  
Sango: * Blushes, but looks pleased never the less *  
  
Laura: Now, Sango spins.  
  
Sango: * Spins the bottle and it lands on Miroku * Sigh...how did I know?  
  
Miroku: * Jumps up * Lips lips lips...  
  
Laura: Calm, Miroku. Calm...  
  
Inuyasha: * Snickers *  
  
Sango: * Sighs and kisses him quickly on the lips *  
  
Miroku: * Gropes her while she kisses him *  
  
Sango: * Of course, slaps him * HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME?  
  
Laura and Inuyasha: * Rolling on the floor, howling with laughter *  
  
Kagome: * Just sitting there, covering her mouth, giggling slightly *  
  
Laura: Miroku- * Laugh * Spin. * Laugh *  
  
Miroku: Me again? I like this game! ^^; * Spins and it lands on Kagome * Now Kagome think this ov-  
  
Kagome: Cheek.  
  
Miroku: * Sigh * Fine, fine... * Kisses her on the cheek *  
  
Laura: Kagome, spin.  
  
*~*  
  
Nicole: * Sniffs, walking down a random strip of the mall *  
  
Kurama: * Looking around for her *  
  
Nicole: * Stops and looks into Hot Topic, through the metal bars and smiles, wiping her tears away * I like those pants... Kurama: * Spots her and starts to sneak up behind her *  
  
Nicole: * Squints behind black glasses * Are those care bears? 0.0  
  
Kurama: BOO! * Puts his arms around her *  
  
Nicole: ACK! * Spins around on the heel of her shoe and pokes Kurama in the stomach * How dare you scare me like that! How could I know that you were Sesshoumaru in demon form or something?  
  
Kurama: You'd probably pet him... * Mumbles it under his breath but then smiles and scratches the back of his head * I'm sorry...?  
  
Nicole: AND YOU STILL DON'T KNOW MY NAME? GEEZ! It's Nicole, thank you.  
  
Kurama: I'm sorry for scaring you, Nicole. I just didn't want you to be so glum. It's kind of dangerous for us to go see Sesshoumaru. I mean, I believe Inuyasha or Sango said he can transform into a huge fox-wolf-demon, and that wouldn't have been pretty.  
  
Nicole: But...but...but...  
  
Kurama: * Takes her hand * Shall we?  
  
Nicole: We shall! * Beams up at him and they walks back, walking close to him, even though Kurama would've probably have had it regularly walking *  
  
*~*  
  
Kagome: INUYASHA? * The bottle landed on Inuyasha *  
  
Inuyasha: X.X Cheek... * Closes his eyes *  
  
Kagome: * Cautiously leans in and quickly gives him a peck on the cheek *  
  
Laura, Sango, and Miroku: * Snickering *  
  
Laura: Stop acting!  
  
Sango: We know you two like each other! Face it!  
  
Inuyasha: Hmph.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha: * Cross their arms and turn so they are back to back *  
  
Miroku: Awww, you guys a terrible.  
  
Sango: If we left when it landed or Inuyasha...  
  
Laura: You'd be making out by now!  
  
Kagome: * Blushing wildly *  
  
Inuyasha: * Glares, giving them a shutup-or-I'll-kill-you look *  
  
Laura: INUYASHA! Sp-  
  
Inuyasha: I DON'T LIKE KAGOME!  
  
Laura: * Sweatdrops * Spin, baka!  
  
Inuyasha: Oh. ^^; * Spins it and it lands on Laura * Oh no, NO WAY!  
  
Laura: Hmmm...this is a toughie. A once-in-a-lifetime chance...But we all know Kagome and Inuyasha like each other so it would be unfair to Kagome-  
  
Kagome: Hey!  
  
Laura: But still...lips! ^.^  
  
Inuyasha: * Starts to move forward but pulls away *  
  
Laura: INUYASHA!  
  
Inuyasha: All right, all right, calm down. * Slowly moves forward and quickly kisses her on the cheek, even though they barley touched, it was still a kiss. An Inuyasha kiss *  
  
Laura: * Sigh * Nobody will believe me... * Is in heaven *  
  
Inuyasha: * Rolls eyes * You spin...  
  
*~*  
  
Nicole: Nicole ish back! ^____^  
  
Kurama: And I as well.  
  
Nicole: Wait, don't spin without us yet! * Pulls Kurama down as she sits *  
  
Kurama: Why... T-T Pain...  
  
Laura: Alrighty, I'ma spinning now. Okay?  
  
Nicole: WAIT! Who already kissed who?  
  
Laura: Miroku-Sango, Sango-Miroku, Miroku-Kagome, Kagome-Inuyasha, Inuyasha- Moi. * Beams at her *  
  
Nicole: * Grins * Lucky. But noone will believe you!  
  
(Author: * Sigh* Cowboy Bebop now. I have a Vicious craving. Inuyasha: Good. Go away to 'Vicious'. Whoever he is. Author: He'll kick your ass with his katana! Inuyasha: Yeah, right. Author: And his bird will peck your eyes out. That wonderful bishie... * Sigh * Inuyasha: You're sick. Downright sick, wrong. Author: Thank you.)  
  
Laura: That's what I said.  
  
Inuyasha: SPIN ALREADY!  
  
Laura: Calmeth, Inuyasha. –eth... * Spins and it lands on Kurama. Eyes get big and she grins * It's my dream come true!  
  
Kurama: * Sigh * Get it over with...  
  
Laura: Cheek or lips?  
  
Kurama: Cheek.  
  
Laura: Darn. * Kisses him on the cheek * Two! Inuyasha and Kurama. Now all I have left is... * Sideways glance to Miroku * Kurama, spin.  
  
Kurama: * Spins *  
  
Nicole: * Praying *  
  
Everyone else: * Yawn and/or sleeping *  
  
Kurama: * The bottle lands on Nicole *  
  
Nicole: w00t! * Jumps up * Lips! ^_____^  
  
Kurama: * Leans in and gently kisses her on the lips then pulls back and smiles *  
  
Nicole: * Feels so special*  
  
Sango: * Raises an eyebrow at Nicole *  
  
Nicole: * Self esteem up +15 *  
  
Laura: NICOLE-CHAN! SPIN! Out of fantasyland! You had your moment now it's over!  
  
Nicole: Alrighty, calm down Laura-chan! * Spins and it lands on, yep you guessed it folks, Kurama * Lips or cheek?  
  
Kurama: Lips. * Smiles *  
  
Everyone: WHAT? 0.0  
  
Nicole: Alrighty, if you say so...XD * Leans in and kisses her on the lips then returns to her spot, grinning like a maniac * Me amour...  
  
Kurama: 0.o  
  
(Author: Shit, I have to stop watching Dora the explorer. Laura: YOU WATCH THAT? Author: Meh sister does and she never changes it.... Laura: Haha. * Point and laugh * Author: El gorda! * Snicker * Laura: Huh? 0.o Author: Watch Dora and you'll know. ^_^)  
  
Laura: Now, Kurama, spin... * Crosses fingers *  
  
Kurama: * Spins and it lands on...Sango *  
  
Inuyasha: * Cracks up * Sango you have to kiss the girly-man!  
  
Kurama: * Looks at him * I resent that.  
  
Nicole: * Tackles Inuyasha * He's not girly! * Tugs on his ears * I've always wanted to do that... ^^;  
  
Inuyasha: Grrr...Geroff me! * Goes to get his sword *  
  
Kagome: Sit boy!  
  
Inuyasha: * Faceplants with Nicole on him * @_@  
  
Nicole: ACK! * Falls down onto him again *  
  
Miroku: * Quiet *  
  
Laura: * Sigh * Just kiss her already!  
  
Sango: Cheek.  
  
Kurama: * Quickly kisses her on the cheek *  
  
Miroku: I think that is enough Spin the Bottle for today. We should get some rest, today they are opening again.  
  
Everyone but Miroku: FINALLY!  
  
Everyone: * Troops off to BBY again *  
  
*~*  
  
Kurama: * Almost asleep, he sits up with a start * Hey, what happened to Rin?  
  
*~*  
  
Rin: RIN NEEDS HELP!!! * Somebody locked her in Krispy Kreme * I had too much donuts! X.x  
  
*~*  
  
Kagome: Don't worry, I bet she is safe.  
  
Kurama: All right...  
  
Random person: QUIT SNORING!  
  
*~*  
  
Okay, finished that chappie. In two days! I feel so happy for myself. ^^ Ummm...w00t? I give myself cookie. All right, one more chapter. The end. The mall is re-opening and the whole gang is getting in a mighty lot of trouble for breaking and entering. I asked Inuyasha how should I get them out of trouble and...it sounded a bit gory. So, R&R please! Thank you my loyal reviewers so far:  
  
Kagome65 (She wins a cookie because she reviewed the most! * Huggles *) Zala-Chan A. Krisis Sakura122 Hojo Lizz the Great Yo-Yo Youkai Kelala220 Snakeruler 


	7. Explanations and Incantations

When the Mall Attacks: Explanations and Incantations

By T. Sinami

Nicole (Author): Final chapter! I know I haven't updated this story in like FOREVER, but I finally came to admit that the last chapter would never be recovered on my broken computer.

Kurama: x.x She kept us hostage...

Nicole: SHADDUP! -Whip-

Kurama: -Cowers- u.u

**Disclaimer: Nicole doesn't own anything. Not Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or anything mentioned in this fanfiction except herself. **

---

All: -Sitting on a very big bed, talking-

Nicole: -Yawns- It's too early...4 in the morning? u.u

Laura: Suck it up, we need to talk before the mall opens.

Miroku: Yes. How are we going to sneak Sesshoumaru out?

Inuyasha: I could kill him...-Cackle- Bwahaha...

Kagome: -Sigh- No, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Aww...

Sango: But I wonder...how did we all get here?

Kagome: I went into the well to go home and I ended up here...

Inuyasha: I followed her...

Miroku: Sango and I were exiting a forest, and we just...were suddenly here...

Laura: -Suddenly gets very quiet-

Kurama: I was coming to get Yusuke...

Nicole: I live here, hee. Laura too. -Pokes her- Why're you so quiet?

Miroku: What about Sesshounaru, Rin, and Jaken?

Inuyasha: Maybe they went down the well too?

Laura: -Sighs- It was all me. -Evil cackle- It almost worked too...x.o

Nicole: o.O Explain, please.

Laura: Okay. -Takes a deep breath- Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jaken indeed went through the well. As with Kagome and Inuyasha, I had used a shard of the sacred Shikon jewel to alter where the well takes you.

Kagome and Inuyasha: o.o

Laura: Sango and Miroku were in an illusion of a forest. It was really a connector to their world and ours. Once again, used the jewel. Kouga went through the same spot, and that's how he got there.

Sango and Miroku: o.o

Laura: Kurama just happened to be near here...But isn't it nice that I could finally meet some of my favorite characters?

All but Laura and Nicole: o.o

Nicole: -Glomps Laura- THANK YOU! -Squee-

Kurama: -Smiles- Well, it was rather fun being with all of you. -Looks at Nicole especially-

Nicole: -Blushes and latches onto Kurama-

Kurama: --; ; -Sweatdrops- I take that back.

Nicole: -Sniff- -Grins- GROUP HUG! -Pulls everyone into a hug-

Everyone but Nicole: ACK! x.x

---

Miroku: The mall is going to open in five minutes. We need to get Sesshoumaru out...

Sango: It seems he has done it on his own. -Comes back from the bathroom with broken ropes-

Inuyasha: That bastard is on the loose?

Nicole: MY FLUFFY IS GONE! -Sob- v.v

Kurama: Oh no...

Sango: Rin and Jaken left too. Sesshoumaru got them out, I'm assuming.

Nicole: The mall is going to open, hide by the entrance!

All: -Go to the entrance and hide-

Worker: -Opens up the entrance doors and walk in, right past everyone-

All: -Run out-

Nicole: FREEEE!

Sango: Finally...

---

Nicole: Before we go our separate ways, I have something for you guys. -Gives them each a very-well and detailed drawing of themselves-

Kurama: Thank you...my gift to you is this. -Hands her a thornless red rose- This'll never wilt or die.

Nicole: . To represent our undying love?

Kurama: Ehehehe...Sure..I guess...

Nicole: -Glomphugs him- YAY!

Kurama: Again with the glomping? x.x

Miroku: Take these wards. They'll keep any demon in, or out. -Hands her small white pieces of paper with japanese symbols on them-

Nicole: Thanks! -Hugs-

Miroku: -Gropes her-

Nicole: -Slaps and runs back to Kurama-

Sango: Leech...Anyway, here is an mask, it will protect you against any gas. -Hands her the mask-

Nicole: Really? THANKS!

Miroku: C'mon Sango, lets go... -Puts an arm around Sango-

Sango: -Is groped- o.o -Slaps him- DON'T TOUCH MY ASS!

Miroku: -Sigh- I can never win...

Laura: -Waves at Nicole- See you later. -Walks off-

Nicole: Seeya! -Waves-

Sango and Miroku: -Have walked off already-

Inuyasha: Take this...-Hands her his fire rat shirt- It'll protect you against a fire.

Kagome: -Blinks- You're giving that up? O.O

Inuyasha: I have more, don't worry. -Nodnod-

Kagome: Alright... -Turns to Nicole and holds out arrows- These are sacred arrows, and will purify whatever it hits.

Nicole: Hey, I love archery! -Squeals- Thanks so much!

Inuyasha and Kagome: -Walk off together-

Nicole: -Sigh- They're terrible liars.

Inuyasha: I HEARD THAT! WE DON'T—

Kagome: -Sweatdrop- Sit boy.

Inuyasha: -Faceplants- x.x OW!

Kagome: -Drags him off- Bye!

Nicole: Seeya...-Looks at Kurama- Why haven't you left yet?

Kurama: Well...-Suddenly hugs her- I just want to say goodbye.

Nicole: -Sniff- u.u Good bye...-Hugs him back-

Kurama: -Kisses her gently on the lips-

Nicole: -Swoons-

Kurama: Goodbye, for now. -Smiles and walks off-

Nicole: All alone now? WAHHH! u.u -Looks at her gifts- I really wish they could stay...Laura...Thank you...

---

All done with this! 'Evil Fangirls!' is the sort-of sequel to this, and it'll be up soon. So, R&R and stuff!

-Nicole


End file.
